Playing with matches
by Cal-Wills
Summary: So Edge is in love with Randy, Randy convinses himself it's just sex. Problem, Evolution wouldn't agree with this union. On the other hand, Theres Chris Jericho, who has fallen hard for Edge. Edge is playing with Matches. Randy/Adam/Chris SLASH, MATURE.
1. Prolog

Title: Playing with Matches  
Pairing: Edge/Randy(Redge), Edge/Chris and Edge/Shawn in later chaps  
Rating: Is there a rating higher then M?  
Warnings: M/M, Rough sex, Language, Smut and VERY DIRTY thoughts :p  
Summery: LC knows lol she's the only one who read it :(  
Disclaimer: don't own 'em  
Feedback: Please? 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Repost of Prolog

I could feel those lust filled eyes on me as I leave the arena with Hunter, Rick and Dave. Edge wanted me that I knew; every time we wrestle Edge touches me. Touches me all over; he slapped my ass, grabbed it, grabbed my thigh, makes us land wrong in suggestive positions, like once when I gave him spine buster like take down he'd wrapped those long shapely legs around my waist.

Another time at a house show when he was giving me the proverbial punches in the corner and I was on my knees, he deliberately rubbed his crotch against my face, worse then that was he was hard as a rock.

Again at a different house show the week after, when Edge had me in a front-to-back sleeper hold, he moved us to where I was lying on my stomach and he was literally on top of me, crotch against my ass, and he was hard as a rock once more, but while he did this he was telling me things that made me shudder, even now.

Edge had murmured that he was so hard for me, that he wanted to fuck me, that I would be beautiful on my hands and knees. That he could go all night long, that my mouth would look gorgeous wrapped around his cock. I'm not going to lie I want him just as bad as he wants me, but we're enemies, Enemies don't screw each other.

"Hey hunter, I forgot my wallet man, could you my bags to the car while I go get it?" Randy asked as Hunter shrugged. "Sure" Randy walked back to the locker room and sure enough there his wallet was, sitting on the counter where he left it. Randy crossed the room and grabbed it, putting it in his pants pocket, turning around as he heard the door close behind him. He wasn't surprised to see a horny looking Edge walking towards him after locking the door.

"Randy . . . I want you so fucking bad" Edge murmured licking his dry lips as he raked his eyes over the IC champion's body. "Edge . . ." Randy started only to be cut off by Edge's lips as Edge gripped the Legend Killer's head as he kissed him. Randy Returned the kiss eagerly until Edge broke it.

"Randy meet me here" Edge murmured huskily placing in Randy's hand and leaving without another glance nor a word.


	2. Ch 1: The first time

Chapter 1

"Yo Hunter, i don't think I'm in the mood to go clubbing tonight man, i'll just drive to the hotel, Vengeance is coming up, i need to get all the rest i can get man" Randy muttered as Dave laughed. "You getting nervous, dude you can beat Edge any day".

"I know man, I'm just a little sore from that spear earlier"  
"Ok Orton, your loss, more chicks for us, Woooo" Ric exclaimed as Hunter laughed. "Go ahead, i don't care."

Randy grabbed his bags and tossed them in the back seat. He climbed in, licking his lips, smirking as he still tasted the sweetness of Edge. He opened his hand looking at the key card, reading the hotel address, and room number. "Great" He sighed, starting up the car and speeding out of the parking lot.

Randy pursed his lips deep in thought about this decision. Was Edge serious about this, or was it a ploy to get the advantage for Vengeance, a trap? "Guess i'll find out soon enough" Randy muttered as he ran the card threw the slot, the red light turned green as he pushed the door open, to see total darkness. Randy blinked stepping in and closing the door.

"Edge?" he called quietly, jumping as all the lights flicked on. There stood Edge wearing only a pair of tight fitting jeans, which were unbuttoned. "Your late" Edge muttered coldly. "I was on a time limit?" Randy asked confused. "You usually show up at 10:30 sharp, it's 11:23" Edge muttered glaring at his fuck buddy.

"Well i couldn't get away from the rest of Evolution, Edge we don't have much time, i don't wanna argue" Randy muttered slipping his shoes and jacket off. "You know i hate waiting, i was about to call Jericho and Michaels, see if they wanted a threesome" Edge bragged coldly as Randy shot him a warning glance.

"What? I fucking hate having to wait" Edge growled, watching Randy remove his tie and button down shirt. Randy quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothing, as Edge striped out of his jeans, reveling a pair of clingy briefs, so clingy, Randy could see Edge was already sporting a stiffy. Randy growled, reaching in his suit jacket, pulling out a box of three condoms, pulling one out and tossing the box back in.

"Get on the bed" Randy ordered as Edge quickly striped out of his boxers, and crawled slowly up to the headboard, leaning back against it and spreading his legs, so that Randy could see everything. Randy licked his lips as he pushed his briefs off, tearing the condom open, walking towards Edge. "You wanna put it on me?" he asked taking a seat near Edge who nodded eagerly, grabbing the latex and placing it on the tip of Randy's manhood, slowly rolling it down a little, before leaning down and using his mouth to push the rest of it down, deep throating Randy in the process.

As Randy watched the act threw lust glazed eyes, his jaw dropped as his hands slipped into Edge's long hair. Edge pulled off breathing hard. "I can't wait any longer, I need you inside of me Randy!"

"Okay, Get on your hands and knees" Randy commanded huskily as Edge rushed to so. Randy climbed up behind Edge, pushing his thighs farther apart so Edge's entrance was level with his member. Sliding his legs against Edge's spread legs, Randy grabbed his hard member, deciding to tease Edge some, wanting, and needing to hear him beg for it. So Randy grabbed his hard cock, rubbing the latex covered head against Edge's quivering entrance, letting it slide under to rub against Edge's own harden member.

"Lay on your back" Randy commanded as a whimpering Edge quickly obeyed. Randy climbed between Edge's spread thighs, gripping both his, and Edge's hard cocks and just barely wrapping his hand around them and thrusting them together as Edge moaned tossing his head back and fourth. "Oh God" Edge cried out as Randy kept thrusting his member against Edge's. When Randy released them Edge let out a whine.

"Want me to suck your cock Edge?" Randy asked

"Yeah suck it" he groaned as Randy slid down, licking his lips, before swallowing Edge whole. "Oh fuck!" Edge cried gripping Randy's head. Randy deep throated Edge as Edge moaned hands tearing at his hair. "Oh god, Fuck! So ... Damned ... close ... Randy ... gonna..." Randy pulled off. "We're not done here Edge" he smirked before slapping Edge's thigh. "Now get on your hands and knees" he commanded as Edge quickly did so.

Randy once again rubbed his hard member against Edge's entrance. "You want this? beg for it Edge". "Yes i want it!" Edge cried out. "That's not good enough" Randy murmured teasing a push, but held back. "God, Randy i want it! I need it! Dammit Randy fuck me now!" Edge screamed as Randy's eyes darkened with desire. "You want it _hard_ Edge You want it _rough_?" he asked as Edge screamed "Yes!"

"You got it Edge" Saying this Randy gripped Edge's hips with both hands tightly, Pulling them back as he roughly slammed his hips forward, driving it home. "Oh Fuck!" Edge screamed shoving his face in the pillow in an attempt to quiet his screams of pleasure. "Yeah?" Randy asked leaning over so he could see Edge's face. His hips were right up against Edge's ass, there was no space in-between, Randy's cock was completely buried balls deep inside of Edge. "Yeah" Edge moaned, hands gripping the blankets as Randy pulled completely out, and roughly shoved it back in HARD.

"Oh Shit!" Edge cried out as Randy pulled his hair. "You want more Edge? Huh?" Randy growled pulling all the way out and shoving it in hard. "Yeah Give it to me!" Edge moaned thrusting his ass back against Randy's cock. Randy pulled all the way out, and just as Edge pushed his ass back, Randy shoved it in hard and rough as Edge cried out. "Oh yeah, give it to me Baby" Edge cried out. Randy continued shoving his cock in hard, and as rough as possible. "I'm winning at Vengeance, and I'll make you my little bitch Edge" Randy growled thrusting roughly.

"I'm winning and when I do, I'll have you Handcuffed to my bed on YOUR hands and knees, and we'll have hard, rough sex to celebrate my victory, and becoming a five IC Champion" Edge warned yelping as Randy pulled his hair, thrusting faster, harder, rougher. "O-oh G-god, R-Randy, Yeah! Give it too me Baby, give it to me hard, oh yeah more! Fuck yes!" Edge growled out letting out a whine as Randy pulled out, climbing to sit with his back against the headboard. "Come on Edge ride me" Randy murmured as Edge seductively crawled towards him.

Edge straddled Randy, sliding down on him and beginning to ride. "God I'm getting close" Edge moaned out. "Me too" Randy murmured gripping Edge's hips. "Oh God" Edge cried out as he climaxed, Randy not far behind.

Randy pushed Edge off him, both men turning their backs to each other as they fell asleep.

End of Chapter 1!


	3. Ch 2: Tension?

Chapter 2

Randy opened his eyes, looking at the clock. It was 3:22 in the morning as he glanced down to see Edge's head resting his chest, blonde hair in his face. Randy pushed Edge off him, getting up and quickly dressing and without a second look back; leaving the room.

Edge sat up rubbing his eyes glaring at the closed door. 'Randy _thought _he could push me around, thinks he owns me, thinks I'll bend over when ever he wants it, well Monday he has something else coming'.

**Monday, after Raw**

"Hey Chris, hey Shawn, what do you guys say, you want me?" Edge asked as both nodded vigorously. "Come on, the locker room is empty" Edge murmured as both blondes followed him. Edge grabbed Chris and kissed him passionately as Shawn removed his shirt, as well as Chris and Edge's.

Soon they were all nude, making out on the bench. "In my bag, there's a box of condoms, grab two" Edge panted as Shawn left to get do so. He pulled Chris on top of him, kissing him fully on the mouth. Shawn came back, handing Chris a condom. "Put it on him" Chris nodded quickly sliding it on Edge and sliding down on Edge's member as Shawn slid into Edge and they began moving together.

"Hey! you guys hear that?" Hunter asked as he glanced at Dave.  
"What?" Randy asked glancing up. "That moaning?" Hunter answered.  
"Probably a few sluts going at it in the locker room." Ric answered as Evolution prepared to leave.

"You going clubbing again?" Randy asked glancing at the three. "Yeah, you ever want to join us, go ahead" Hunter answered as he, Dave and left Randy. Randy waited five minutes, before hopping up and running in the direction of the moans. He peaked in the locker room as one particular moan sounded VERY familiar. He gasped, trying to hold in a growl at what he saw. Edge on his hands and knees, a cock in his mouth and a cock in his ass, the cock in his mouth belonging to Shawn Michaels, and the cock up his ass belonging to Chris Jericho.

As much as it pissed him off, it also gave him a raging hard - on. Randy felt his fingernails digging into the palm of his hand in anger, rage, jealousy. 'Dammit! Edge belonged to him! Edge was his bitch and no one else's' Randy thought clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Yeah suck it baby" Shawn moaned hands digging into Edge's hair. Edge moaned sucking harder on Shawn's cock as he deep throated him. Chris thrusted into Edge just as Shawn came in his mouth, pulling away to kneel next to Chris. "Take it baby" Chris grunted thrusting into Edge, who thrusted his ass back. "Yeah baby give it to me, give it to me hard" Edge growled as Chris obliged happily. "Scream my name" Chris growled bucking his hips roughly. "CHRIS!" Edge screamed as the head of Chris's shaft hit his prostate. "You love it ... having me inside of you" Chris panted thrusting harder, knowing that both of 'em were close.

"Hell yes" Edge panted back just as Chris released. "Oh God" Edge grunted as he came, glancing up, smirking... Eyes locked on Randy's enraged blue orbs.

'Shit, he fucking saw me!' Randy cursed himself as he turned ran. 'Edge is asking for it, big time. And he'll get it' Randy promised mentally making a note to whip Edge's ass.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Ch3: Unreturned

Randy Growled pacing back and forth, he per swayed the young girl "Shelby" working at the hotel, to give him Edge's extra key, so he sat waiting for Edge to return. He turned off all the lights awaiting Edge. _'Little bitch, wants to Fuck around on me, the only one who get's to fuck that sweet ass is me, not Michaels! or Jericho!, ME! Randy Orton!' _Randy thought angrily watching the door, timidly stroking his fingers over his hard bulge.

In Chris Jericho's Room.

Edge and Chris kissed as if there was no tomorrow, their clothes seeming to melt away, Chris groped Edge with lust filled eyes. He pulled the drawer open, pulling out a bottle of scented KY, and a condom. He tore the condom open, sliding it on his hardened member, he popped open the bottle of KY squirting a healthy amount into his palm, quickly lubing himself and Prepping Edge.

"On you're hands and knees Baby" Chris murmured huskily as Edge quickly moved to do so, instead of getting on his hands and knees however, he bent over the bed placing his hands on the end, and Chris moved up behind him.

"Ready for Y2J Baby?" Chris asked gripping his cock, holding it against Edge's slick entrance. "Mmmm God yes ... Fuck Me Chris, Take me Baby ..." Edge begged as Chris grinned bucking his hips roughly forward, filling Edge completely. Edge screamed as it felt like Chris tore him apart, but it was a good kind of pain, if you will.

"Oh Shit" Edge whispered, panting as Chris chuckled pulling out and sliding smoothly back in. Edge moaned for Chris to go harder, faster, rougher, but Chris was content to take it slow, to tease Edge of course. "Do you know ... How Long i've wanted you?" Chris breathed against the back of Edge's neck. "Mmm who long?" Edge gasped pushing his hips back to meet Chris's deep thrusts.

"Ever since 1998, when i saw you, running around acting like a vampire, Then it got worse when i joined the WWF, it was torture with your long pretty hair, you're long legs, it was pure torture for me not to drag you off down one of those dark hallways, throw you against the wall and Fuck you senseless" Chris whispered voice husky.

Edge moaned at the visions that brought as Chris grinned thrusting slowly, sliding his hand into Edge's hair, running his fingers threw the silky soft locks. Edge pushed his hips back into Chris, trying to show him he wanted it harder, Faster but Chris ignored that keeping his tortuous slow pace. Edge cried out in frustration as Chris Grinned.

"Come on Chris! Harder, Faster! You won't break me, I'm not fragile dammit!" Edge growled as Chris smirked snapping his hips roughly into Edge's, forcing a cry of surprise and pleasure from his lips.

"Yesss!" Edge hissed grasping the bed sheets as Chris pounded into him as hard and fast as possible. "More Fuck me" He growled before he shot his load all over his stomach Chris following, shooting his load into Edge.

"Finally" Edge panted as Chris pulled out, Edge turning around to wrap his arms around Chris, both men falling back onto the bed. Chris snuggled into Edge's chest as Edge sighed.

Chris bit back the three words he wanted to say to Edge, blinking back his tears burying his face in Edge's chest, slipping his arms around his waist.

"Chris?" Edge called softly when he felt Chris's body shudder.

"I'm Fine" He muttered standing and walking into the bathroom, as Edge stood up pulling up his pants and buttoning, and zipping them up grabbing his shirt he attempted to follow Chris, but Chris slammed the door. Edge pulled his shirt on, moments later he heard the shower going. He waited a good ten minutes, closing his eyes, hand on the knob.

Opening his eyes. "Chris ... I'm coming in!" he called opening the door just as Chris stepped out towel around his waist, wet hair hanging around his face. "I said ... I'm ... fine" Chris murmured voice hoarse as he pushed past Edge.

"Are you Sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay" Edge muttered walking to the door, letting him self out with a sigh.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
